1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to debris and earth devices and more particularly to a novel cleaning device for effecting the removal of earth, weeds, plant root systems, etc. from a predetermined area beneath and surrounding an installed sprinkler head.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice in planted areas, such as lawns, to provide a sprinkling system incorporating a plurality of sprinkler heads which are usually embedded in the earth. In order for the sprinkler to properly spray or disperse water in its intended pattern, earth, soil, foreign matter and other debris must be removed from the area of the sprinkler head so that it will not interfere with the dispersal pattern of the water. Undesirable growth expands to cover the sprinkler head and eventually interferes with the water sprinkling distribution. Many of the undesirable weed and plant growth include elaborate and complex root systems. Other growth incorporate roots of tough and string fiberous texture that are difficult to sever or remove from the surrounding earth. Because of these weed characteristics and others, difficulties have been encountered when employing conventional gardening implements that result in continuous growth of the weed or else these implements result in greatly enlarged holes caused by the removal of earth in which the weed growth is embedded. Furthermore, numerous chemical preparations have been employed for deterring, removing or destroying a variety of undesirable weed and plant growth that appear in sprinkler head surrounding areas. However, chemical preparations do not result in the removal of earth, foreign matter or the like which serve as a growing medium for weeds and plants.
Therefore, a long standing need has been present to provide a novel clean implement for not only destroying weed and plant growth in the immediate surrounding area of the sprinkler head but results in the removal of earth, debris and other foreign matter that may interfere with the water distribution pattern of the sprinkler head.